


Le respect des usages

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la onzième division, il y a des traditions respectables, et aussi des choses qui ne se font pas. Normalement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le respect des usages

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Fic écrite pour sakoni.

Il est un usage respectable et respecté, au sein de la onzième division, qui consiste à médire de toute attitude considérée comme lâche, faible ou peu virile.

Ainsi, les hommes à qui il est arrivé de fuir devant un danger, fût-il immense, de faire attention à leur apparence pour autre chose que se rendre plus effrayant, d'avoir un zanpakuto de kidô, de tomber amoureux d'une fille au lieu de s'en tenir à quelques brefs rapports charnels, ou de combattre à plusieurs contre un - quelle que soit la force de l'adversaire - sont-ils instantanément sujets à un feu de moqueries aussi nourri que peu inventif.

Il est un usage encore plus respectable et respecté au sein de la onzième division, qui consiste à casser la gueule à toute personne qui médit de vous, pour réparer votre honneur amoché.

Et même si dans de nombreuses circonstances un duel est une activité fort plaisante, il est en revanche assez peu motivant de se retrouvé vautré dans la poussière et dans l'humiliation après avoir été écrasé en même pas quelques secondes. Se retrouver mort est un peu moins ridicule, mais malheureusement cela n'arrive pas si souvent, le gagnant ayant alors tendance à avoir des problèmes avec la haute administration du seireitei.

Voilà pourquoi la population de la onzième division a vite appris qu'il était une bonne idée d'oublier les préjugés selon lesquels une gamine aux cheveux roses ne pouvait pas être un guerrier, un vrai. Il a fallu aussi ne manifester aucun mépris aux danses destinées à porter chance ou aux faux sourcils en plumes d'autruche. Sans oublier de laisser rentrer de douloureux secrets, comme l'intérêt d'Abarai pour la fille de la famille Kuchiki ou les visites hebdomadaire d'Iba à sa vieille mère, dans un oubli bienheureux d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir.

On ne dit maintenant plus ce genre de choses devant eux - et on ne les dit plus du tout, car s'il est une attitude lâche, faible et peu virile, c'est bien de dire dans le dos de quelqu'un des choses que l'on n'oserait pas lui répéter en face.

Et ces circonstances permettent à Yumichika de porter un carré impeccable, ses faux sourcils, un joli col orange sur son uniforme de shinigami, et de plisser le nez sur la laideur de ses condisciples, le tout sans encourir le moindre dérangement.

En fait, il pourrait y en avoir. Il reste quand même des gens qui sont plus forts que lui. Mais le capitaine Zaraki n'a que faire de toutes ces fioritures. Pour lui, seules comptent la force et la motivation ; et s'il ne comprendra jamais le sens de l'esthétique de Yumichika, il ne fera pas de différence avec toutes les distractions des autres, qu'il balaie d'un regard redoutable qui signifie "jamais le dixième de l'intérêt d'une bonne baston".

Yachiru, elle, est très contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aidera à habiller ses poupées avant de les faire jouer à s'entretuer. Quant à Abarai et Iba, si jamais ils étaient tentés de faire des remarques, Yumichika leur lancerait une pique acérée comme quoi c'est bien à eux de parler. De toute façon, il n'est pas clair qu'ils soient plus forts que Yumichika, donc ils ne comptent pas vraiment. D'accord, ce ne sont pas vraiment des faibles. Mais quand même, ça se discute.

Mais Ikkaku est, par bonheur, un des rares hommes de la division à avoir vraiment un sens de la beauté. Il est fier de son apparence - et il peut se le permettre, parce qu'il n'est pas mal du tout, même s'il n'est pas l'égal de Yumichika, bien sûr. Ikakku est un homme de goût, pas du tout le genre de personne à considérer que la virilité se doit d'être compagne de la laideur. Et c'est heureux, car si jamais il se moquait de Yumichika, ce n'est pas sûr du tout que ce dernier pourrait lui renvoyer son maquillage rose autour des yeux de la même façon qu'il se moquerait des amourettes de fillette d'Iba et Abarai.

Parce qu'il y a quand même certaines choses que Yumichika regrette de ne pas pouvoir afficher ouvertement.

Ce n'est pas aux pouvoirs de son zanpakuto qu'il pense. Après tout, il peut parfaitement cacher cela éternellement. C'est même extrêmement amusant, et assez exaltant, de savoir qu'il se bat en permanence bien au-dessous de ses capacités et que cela ne l'empêche pas de remporter de multiples victoires. S'il ne connaissait pas sa légendaire modération, il se dirait qu'il en ressent un orgueil extrêmement marqué, quoique légitime.

Non, il n'a rien contre la dissimulation, et s'il y a des choses qu'il ne sait s'il doit avouer, c'est bien parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il y aurait immensément à gagner ou immensément à perdre.

Car quand il essaie de deviner les réactions d'Ikakku, il se retrouve face à un mur opaque.

Il sait que cela ne dérange pas son ami que Yumichika fasse des remarques, grivoises ou simplement appréciatives, sur les beaux garçons. Oui, auprès de lui, il sait qu'il a le droit de désirer un homme sans que ce soit un signe de faiblesse.

C'est peut-être déjà plus un problème qu'il le désire, lui.

Son ami n'est pas vulgaire comme le sont certains autres, mais il reste fier de sa virilité affirmée. Jamais il n'a lancé de sarcasmes sur les goûts de son ami, mais quand au Rukongai Yumichika se faisait traiter de pédé, il n'a jamais non plus cherché à l'assister dans l'entreprise de démolition en règle qui s'ensuivait, comme si c'était réellement une insulte pour laquelle Yumichika se devait réellement de chercher réparation.

Yumichika ne l'a jamais vu s'intéresser à un homme, bien sûr. Mais il ne l'a pas vu s'intéresser à une fille non plus, même charnellement - pourtant, il a fait attention. Cela ne lui dit pas si Ikakku suit les traces de Zaraki qui considère que le combat au monde, ou s'il est juste très difficile (auquel cas Yumichika aurait toutes ses chances... peut-être).

Non, même s'il pourrait être rejeté et que sa fierté en souffrirait certainement, il ne pense pas vraiment qu'Ikakku lui en voudrait pour ses avances. Dans le pire des cas, il les rejetterait, vaguement dégouté ou vaguement flatté, et tout reprendrait comment avant. Lui faire des propositions serait certainement un bon investissement.

Mais il deviendrait alors difficile de cacher un certain secret.

Avec Ikakku, il sait qu'il peut afficher le fait qu'il s'intéresse aux hommes, mais il ne pense pas avoir le droit d'être amoureux.

Certaines choses vous rendent plus faible que d'autres, et s'il disait à Ikkaku à quel point il lui plait, peut-être ne pourrait-il plus cacher certaines autres choses. Celles qui lui font honte, même à lui-même. Lui cacher qu'il s'inquiète pour lui pendant les combats, et qu'il doit parfois se retenir pour ne pas lui porter secours - non pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui, mais parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre.

Ce qui est certainement une très bonne raison pour que son ami le déteste, s'il devait y en avoir une.

Il est un usage respectable et respecté, au sein de la onzième division, le plus respecté de tous, qui consiste à ne pas fuir devant le plus mortel des dangers, à l'affronter avec fierté, avec joie.

Bien sûr, il n'appartient qu'à Yumichika d'évaluer lui-même le danger de perdre l'estime de la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, et personne ne devrait se permettre de le comparer à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que la mort.

Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il a ses principes, après tout.

Sans compter que justement ce soir Ikakku vient de boire une bonne quantité de sake, et n'est plus vraiment dans son état normal (ou plutôt, il a rejoint un autre de ses états normaux). Et que son kimono en fouillis dévoile une bonne partie de ses bras musclés qui réclament à être caressés, et que son sourire a juste la bonne dose d'assurance, suffisante pour être horriblement attirante, mais qui commence déjà à se diluer dans l'alcool, de telle sorte qu'il n'aura peut-être pas le temps de réagir aussi rapidement qu'à son habitude...

Yumichika se lance à l'assaut, et tente un geste déplacé, après avoir vérifié stratégiquement qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans cette salle du quartier général.

"Pervers !" lance Ikakku sur le ton de la réprimande, mais sans vraie répulsion - Yumichika pourrait le sentir, il connait son ami mieux que personne, ou du moins il le pense.

"N'est-ce pas ?" demande Yumichika, sur un ton décontracté imité avec un certain talent. "Et un particulièrement doué. Je peux fournir des preuves, si tu veux."

Mais avant même d'avoir sa réponse, il s'attelle à glisser ses mains sous les vêtements d'Ikakku tout en l'embrassant avec conviction - ce serait absurde de perdre l'initiative, après tout - et à lui faire une mémorable démonstration de ce qu'il avance.

Ikakku réprime à grand peine un gémissement, et Yumichika décide qu'il a gagné la première manche.

"Je te raccompagne, si tu veux !" s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. Ikakku le regarde d'un oeil blasé, et s'il n'était pas occupé ailleurs, il lui demanderait certainement pour la centième fois comment quelqu'un comme Yumichika fait pour tenir l'alcool mieux que lui.

"Je crois qu'on peut rester ici pour ce soir." dit-il, et c'est certainement la réponse que Yumichika espérait, sinon il aurait écarté ses mains des parties de son corps qu'il caresse en ce moment.

Il embrasse à nouveau Ikakku, tout en sachant qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que son ami aie tout oublié le lendemain, ou feigne d'avoir tout oublié - en sachant qu'il y a pire, qu'il pourrait se trahir dans l'intensité de ses caresses, ou s'il s'oublie à gémir son nom, ou s'il est lui-même plus ivre qu'il ne l'aurait cru et raconte des choses qu'il regrettera.

Mais en attendant, il ne flanchera pas devant le danger, quel qu'il soit.

Et alors qu'il laisse Ikkaku refermer ses bras sur lui et lui rendre son baiser, lui faisant perdre son précieux contrôle sur lui-même, il pense avec satisfaction que même si ce qu'il est en train de vivre est une des luttes les plus décisives et les plus périlleuses de sa vie, c'est aussi, de très loin, la plus plaisante.


End file.
